pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Borotvalt/CounterStrikeway
Wow. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:16, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Comp Sci way? Lord Belar 16:42, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::Conter Sway. or Counter Strike way :) Borotvalt 10:47, 20 May 2008 (EDT) :::I cannot see how this counters Sway. This counters it better. 19px*Jebus* Is 20:02, 22 May 2008 (EDT) ::::look at it now.--Borotvalt 10:41, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Still not seeing it. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:42, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Anti-Condi with loads of snares. If you don't beat them in 66 seconds you're pretty fucked though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:47, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I know why he's running some skills, doesn't make them particularly good choices though. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:48, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That wasn't a reply to you so much as a general statement about the build. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 10:49, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Signet of Illusions is SO not worth it for a 3 attribute spread. It's almost never good but those bars are stupid. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 10:50, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::please show here what would you take in the place of SoI - I'm open for ways to improve the build. AND dont forget the inspired hex - send back the enemy's hexes.Borotvalt 10:59, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::It's a pity that sway doesn't use hexes. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:00, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::(EC)jinx. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:01, 23 May 2008 (EDT) {reset} *Tab. what happens when you are going against a non-sway group. *PANIC. Please explain. Borotvalt 11:04, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :LOL. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:05, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Well if you cared about going against non-sway groups, you wouldn't be running a sway counter that is countered by sway would you? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:05, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::Tab can't reply or Panic gets to punch him. I would replace Signet of Illusions with a good elite that is going to do something useful. Examples include Power Block, Psychic Distraction, Ward Against Harm and Icy Shackles. That being said, those bars look pretty woeful anyway. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:07, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::Misery, I thought you loved me:< Panic won't punch me, he needs a bambi. But Misery is right on the elites. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:08, 23 May 2008 (EDT) thx miseryBorotvalt 11:10, 23 May 2008 (EDT) i will think about them. ::::Much less than three Tab, I didn't mean to delete your comment, this computer seems to randomly do that during edit conflicts. I was just trying to explain what jinxing someone meant. Maybe Panic already said your name. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:11, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Jinx only works if he actually says the word. He has no proof :> -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:13, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Also, if I punched Tab he might stop snuggling me. That would make me sad in pants. So sad in pants. :( - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:14, 23 May 2008 (EDT) :::editedBorotvalt 11:20, 23 May 2008 (EDT) ::what about it now? do you think it's ready to be tested?Borotvalt 01:36, 25 May 2008 (EDT) :::No, I really don't. You know you have only 2 spells(ice spikes and glowing ice) to trigger Ward of Weakness. The wards are pretty meh tbh. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:11, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Changed the usage of the warder. Changed your post from glowstone to glowing ice.Borotvalt 12:54, 25 May 2008 (EDT) Other ways you would improve this? :::::I just think your midline is messed up tbh. Hexes aren't really a good counter to sway when it has Tranq/NR and Expel Hexes. The elementalists are crazy looking. Take the superiors off your healers, they are going to be ganked first in all likelihood. As such Serpent's Quickness will end and your energy management won't be maintainable. Why aren't you using the standard N/Rt's if you want lame healers? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 12:59, 25 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Actually, if you are having trouble with sway I have a build you can try, it rolls sway pretty quickly. Take two heroes as N/Rt healers, a tainted warder, a DwG ritaulist and 4 warriors. Concentrate on their N/Rts with your warriors. The tainter and ritualist wand the trappers. Rush them at the start before they can setup. Win. Usually does ok against other teams as well as long as you have brave warriors. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 02:59, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Hex overload is pretty lolsome against Sway too. Trying to Expel through dual Migraine is a nightmare. :< --71.229 03:19, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Or just disable them with power block :DBorotvalt 01:23, 27 May 2008 (EDT) Lol, a hexed-based sway-counter without any good spirit killer. NR gg. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:22, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :The dervs have Banishing Strike. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:23{GMT}15-06-MMVIII ::Running up to spirits instead of actual opponents is gud right? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:24, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nope, but that's meant to be the spirit counter i think. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 13:26{GMT}15-06-MMVIII ::::Anyone see unnatural signet?Borotvalt 09:36, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::So if you're going up against a team that doesn't rely on spirits you have one useless skill. Go you! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:37, 15 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Well if Sway is going against sway then it has an useless Elite! In HA you need to prepare for everything you can. I think I am preparedBorotvalt 13:01, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Too bad this is going to be rolled up by anything though, prepared or not. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:02, 15 June 2008 (EDT) This is awful. No enchant for dervs? Defile on a derv? Rending touch on a wounding bar? Plague touch? An awful PB ele with 3 of the worse earth magic skills (i mean a /earth is needed for WaF and grasping but this has neither -.- (And churning earth is actually meh, but lol @ it on this bar)) FC water mes with no attune, as well as being expected to divert properly while snaring like a fast casting water whore? A curse bar with no shutdown whatsoever bar SS, which doesnt really shutdown anything but wars in frenzy, well of darkness when you're gonnna have a big deal even getting a kill. An awful Sway backline on a build that (attempts) to be somewhat balanced? Needs some srs bsnss updating. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:08, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Well. I remove the backline. take a normal HA monk backline (also if you have read the build you should have read the link). Now good builds are going to be added. But still with some changes to make it a little bit fun and enjoyable. Else why would you play GW? it's a game and a game should be about having fun and enjoying it.Borotvalt 13:46, 15 June 2008 (EDT) :Dervishes have been updated. Shal i change the expel ritu?Borotvalt 02:03, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::Enormous amounts of changes have been made since the last vote. :::I wiped it, and I fixed the atts on the dervs. Now they can actually use their skills w/o energy troubles, as long as they get enchanted occasionally. ~~ 11:58, 16 June 2008 (EDT) ::::THX. now I'm thinking how much pile of shit it was before. and with a little concentration it became even a build with chance to kill sway players. Borotvalt 12:17, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I'm going to be honest with you Borotvalt, I regularly defeat Sway with randomway, they are the easiest team for me to beat, I jump for joy when I see it. That being said, I am in a pretty bad guild at the moment, I tried to take them to HA. We spiked for like an hour and didn't get a single kill. Then we went for a pressure build and got two kills in the next hour. I ran the spike build with some guys from PvX the night before and we rolled some pretty good groups, granted, I'm a worse caller than Rawr, but we didn't get a SINGLE KILL. Lesson, randomway is better than my guild. Sometimes it's not the build, it's the players. That being said, I do run a strong randomway, Olias and Livia are a strong backline. - 12:25, 16 June 2008 (EDT) zzzz As soon as I saw the name of the build, I knew it'd be shit. But I thought it'd just be a lame name for Rspike, not a lame name for dumbfuckway. I'm pretty sure that when you're not running conjures on your dervs because you're running plague touch, you're bad. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:48, 18 June 2008 (EDT)